There will always be us
by zivadavid19
Summary: Ziva saves her sister... but looses a peice of herself in return. Will she ever truly get over it. Will Tony always be there for her.


Chapter One: Chaos

***As much as I wish I could own NCIS I still don't unfortunately. maybe some day though but most likely not. Enjoy. **_**Mentions of misscarraiges and death.**_

_She walks into the room and sees her Ari Haswari pointing a gun at her younger sister's head. But why? Ari was Ziva's best friend, they had been more like siblings than next door 't do this Ari. Just step away from her. NOW! She orders. You are a fool little sister. He sneers. I am NOT YOUR SISTER Ari! Ziva snaps. Ari just drop the gun and we can fix what ever is bothering you. Achoti, You will not be able to undo what has been done. He laughs as he raises the gun, She jumps in front of her little sister and shoots when everthing goes black._

**MCRT Bullpen NCIS Headquarters**

Crap... where's my cellphone? McGee yells in frustration. McGee! It's in your left jacket pocket. Tony laughs walking down the stairs from the director's office. Special Agent..._ TIM! You need to get to my apartment NOW! _A voice sobs from the other end of the line. Kate... what's going on? McGee asks. Perking Tony's and Gibbs interest. _Ziva's hurt and I think Ari is dead!_ She sobs harder into the phone. Alright Kate we will be right there. Make sure she stays awake alright? He asks the little girl. Okay. I will try. She sobs. McGee! What's going on? Gibbs barks as the younger agent hangs up the phone. Ziva's been hit. She went over to pick up Kate at her friends apartment and Ari was there aparently. _**Everyone was geared-up and in the car by the time McGee was done explaining what had happened.**_ Tim? Call Jenny and tell her what has happened. Jethro says. Alright I will.

**Director Shepards Office NCIS Headquarters**

Cynthia? It is Special Agent Timothy McGee can you please transfer me to Director Shepard? Tim asked. I am sorry Agent McGee... the Director is in a meeting with the Sec Nav in M-TAC. She is not to be distur... Cynthia listen to me... we have an agent down and she needs to know about it because it affects her on a very personal level. Alright Agent McGee I will go get her, hold on. Cythia says as she puts him on hold. _Thankyou Cynthia. Can you close the door please behind you?_ Tim hears his mother say is the distance. Tim? Sweetheart what's going on? Who's hit? Jenny asks. Mom... it's Ziva. Timothy! What hospital are you bringing her to? Jenny chokes out. Most likely Bethesda mom. We are almost on the scene right now.

**Kate's Apartment**

Kate? In here! She yells from the master bedroom. Oh Timmy! Kate cries as she crushes her brother in a hug. Kate we need to know what happened. Time says sternly.

**At Ziva's Side**

Ziver? Ziver? She hears her father call to her from a distance. Stay with me tateleh! Do you hear me? You do not have my permission to go anywhere but back home with your family. Gibbs orders his daughter through his anger and tears. _Daddy...Kate... I... love... _Ziva gasps. No Ziva Alesandra Nicole Gibbs. You are to stay right here with me. Do you hear me? He chokes out.

_Yes... Daddy... Ani hoev otkha. _She whispers. I love you too tateleh no the paramedics are here to take you to the hospital... _NO! Daddy don't leave me... don't let me go! _Ziva pretty much shrieks in panick. I won't leave you sweetheart. I won't. He promises.

**Bethesda**

Family of Ziva Alesandra Nicole Gibbs? Here the whole MCRT and Tobias Fornell said. I am sorry for your loss... everyone broke down and Jenny, Tim, and Kate all had to be brought outside because the news hit them so badly. Did Ziva suffer? Tony whispered. Oh No Miss Gibbs is on her way to a full recovery... She lost the twins she was carrying. The remaining team members gasped at the same time. How far along was she? Abby asked. 5 and a half months. The doctor replies. Is she awake now? Gibbs asked. Yes she is you all can go in and see her but be careful that you don't upset her too much. Thankyou doctor. Tobias said.

**Room 319**

Knock-knock? Gibbs says. _Daddy?_ He hears his 19 year old daughter whimper from the hospital bed. _Where's Katie,Timmy,Mommy? ... OMYGODOMYGODOMYGOD... She is gone isn't she?_ Ziva wails. No Ziver... Katie is still alive... they are just out getting a drink. They will be back shortly. Tobias comes in and whispers in Jethro's ear. Tateleh there are some people that want to see you. Jethro says as Kate, Tim, and Jenny all burst through the door at once. Zay- Zay! Kate sobs jumping up on to her sisters lap and clinging to her neck. Hey Tateleh it's alright. Shhhhh it's alright Katie I am right here. Ziva soothes her little sister. Why don't you go see Abby in the waiting room we will be right out I promise. Ziva tells her. Timmy...! Zee! It's alright I am here now... No will ever hurt you again. I am gonna go sit with Kate. But I love you sis. I love you too Timmy. She whispers as he leaves the room. MOMMY! Ziva sobs uncontrolably now. Shhh tateleh I am right here and I am not going anywhere. Jenny says sternly. Mommy... I ...I lost them! he's gonna hate me! Ziva sobs. Anthony DiNozzo does NOT and I repeat he does NOT hate the love of his life for getting shot and having a misscarraige. Tony says from the doorway. Tony? You don't hate me? Ziva whimpers in surprise.

No Zee-vah I could not hate you. I love you way to much. Oh Zee-vah I have a surprise for you hang on. Tony says with glee.

**Hallway**

Gibbs? Can I ask you a question? Tony says. You hurt her DiNozzo you will have to answer to me personnally, and yes you have my blessing. Jethro says before Tony could get a word out. Thanks boss-man.

**Room 319**

Hey Tony where did you go to? What is my surprise? Ziva asks impatiently. _Her eyes grow wide as Tony (The man of her dreams) gets down on one knee and asks her one simple question. Ziva Alesandra Nicole Gibbs... I know this isn't the most romantic setting in the world but would you do me the honor of being my beautiful blushing ninja bride? _He asks. _Of course I will Tony I love you and I hope that some day in the near future we can have a family together as well. _Ziva says.

Please please review! If you review I will send you a preview of the next chapter.

Love, Zivadavid19


End file.
